The present disclosure relates generally to computer applications and more particularly to transferring applications between computer systems. Computer applications are frequently executed by one or more systems having access to the Internet or another suitable network. In addition to an active state stored by a computer system executing the application, a backup state may be stored by one or more other computer systems. Applications may be executed by a user of the application or, in some cases, one or more computer systems operated by a third party, such as a cloud-computing vendor or a service provide, for example. Execution of applications may be transferred from one computer system to another computer system. In such cases, information associated with the application may be communicated over a network from the computer system initially executing the application to the computer system that will execute the application following the transfer. Computers involved in application transfers may be located in the same or in different geographic locations.